


chasing gina chasing rosa all the way back home

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, during 4x18, initially posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: While Rosa helps Jake look for Amy to get her to the Sergeant’s Exam in time, Gina sends Rosa a bunch of texts. Including one that says “I miss you”.Funny thing is, Rosa finds herself missing Gina too.





	chasing gina chasing rosa all the way back home

Thirty minutes into Jake and Rosa’s committed endeavor to track Amy down the day of the Sergeant’s exam, Rosa receives a text. Or to be more accurate, several texts.

> **Gina: hey hmu when you guys find amy at the pantsuit store  
> **
> 
> **Gina: i suggest you guys start searching in the beige section  
> **
> 
> **Gina: she was complaining about how she ruined her best one the other day  
> **
> 
> **Gina: i wanted to drown myself in a beige sea so i didn’t have to hear her talk anymore**

Rosa rolls her eyes but she can tell there’s genuine concern laced in Gina’s jabs at Amy’s fashion sense. She quickly types out a reply while Jake prances on in a strange but interesting mimicry of Amy’s gait. His voice is gentle and an adequate attempt at being calming- he’s doing a terrible job of actually impersonating Amy, but Rosa knows that beneath the surface Jake’s on the verge of panicking because he’s so worried. The voice is what’s keeping him from falling over the edge.

> **Rosa: you seem to care a lot**
> 
> **Rosa: you should’ve come with us since you seem so sure about where amy is**
> 
> **Gina: i don’t care**
> 
> **Gina: Santiago just gets really unstable over tests**
> 
> **Gina: the stress could kill her**
> 
> **Gina: and my psychic said not to attend any funerals for six months**
> 
> **Rosa: yeahhhhh you don’t care at all**
> 
> **Gina: plus I’m having some inheritance battle with the Boyle family**
> 
> **Gina: Boyle’s dead great aunt accidentally left me this disgusting bread dough**
> 
> **Gina: so I asked Boyle for ten thousand dollars**
> 
> **Gina: problem is my space heater burnt the dough**
> 
> **Gina: you gotta see this**
> 
> **Gina: hurry up and find amy so you can come back here**

Rosa snorts when she reads through Gina’s texts about an hour or so later- she’d been too engrossed in the roller coaster of a chase for Amy, and only whips her phone out when Jake goes up to the roof to talk to Amy alone.

In all her years of existence, Rosa’s never met anyone quite as interesting as Gina Linetti. Her lips break into a genuine smile when Gina sends her a picture of burnt sourdough, and when she gets a second picture of Gina next to the burnt lump pretending it’s a freshly baked loaf of bread, Rosa’s heart flutters a little.

> **Rosa: how has your space heater not burnt your legs off**
> 
> **Gina: this bread is actually like SO good you should hurry back so you can try some**
> 
> **Rosa: i think we found amy**
> 
> **Rosa: but jake and i are probably gonna wait for amy to finish her sergeant’s test before coming back to the precinct**
> 
> **Gina: that’s nice and all but could you not do that**
> 
> **Rosa: …why not**
> 
> **Gina: I miss you**

Rosa’s breath catches in her throat and she’s overcome with an avalanche of emotion. She gulps and reads the text over and over again. It’s not a hallucination, Gina Linetti really did send her a text message claiming to miss her.

Which is… nothing much right? Who cares really. Words are just words. They shouldn’t- why is Rosa having such a strong reaction to this? To Gina? Why is the thought of being missed by Gina something so overwhelming- and why… does Rosa miss her too?

They’ve been dancing around each other for a while now. They’d spend a copious number of hours together, refusing to be apart for even a second (memories of being bound together by pink skipping rope and playing pool at Shaw’s whilst knowing a pair of eyes followed her every move came to mind), and then suddenly being far, far apart. In the same room but talking to everyone except each other.

Things between them keep almost happening. And when they don’t, they become like-poles of a magnet, repelling each other in a way that brings excruciating pain. At this point, Rosa can’t tell who’s doing the pushing and who’s doing the pulling anymore.

She locks her phone and stuffs it into her pocket. She’s not sure what she wants- she only knows that what she feels for Gina isn’t at all what she feels for Amy, Jake, Charles- or anyone for that matter.

Half an hour after being left on read and nervously debating whether or not she should take her words back- Gina gets spammed by upwards of ten pictures from Rosa- all depicting Jake on the verge of tears as he hangs off the top of a roof.

Gina’s never felt more relieved in her life.

> **Rosa: he tried to Die Hard off the building**

Gina chuckles at the thought, and genuinely wishes she had been there to see that. She looks at the shameless selfie Rosa took with Jake helplessly dangling off the building in the background and smiles.

Her heart’s never felt more full.


End file.
